Chloe's Story
by 33kitkat33
Summary: sWhen Chloe Daniels' was only 9 years old, her parents were killed while on a job, leaving her to live with her two older brothers. Fast forward 17 years later, and Chloe meets two hunters who know what killed them. This is Chloe's story.


**Beginning of Season 2. When Chloe Daniels' was only 9 years old, her parents were killed while on a job, leaving her to live with her two older brothers. Fast forward 17 years later, and Chloe is face-to-face with two hunters who believe they know what killed them. This is Chloe's Story.**

**AN: This is my first story. I'd like to thank Cutie3239 for all her awesome help!**

* * *

"Put me down. Now!" Chloe Daniels demanded when her two older brothers arrived home. Scott and Jeremy had just returned from a hunt, and the oldest, Jeremy, had picked up his 26 year old little sister up off the floor and twirled her around. "I'm not 7 anymore!"

"Yeah, but you'll always be that little kid to me," he replied, smiling as he set her down on the floor. Jeremy was 39 and Scott was 36, and they treated Chloe as though she was a precious little girl. As she got older and could start handling things herself, Chloe wanted to go on hunts with them and their father, kill the vampires and exorcise the demons. But they made her stay home with her mom.

"She's just pissy, Jer," Scott smirked as he walked past them and into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer. "She always is."

"Maybe if you guys took me with you, I wouldn't!" she yelled back at them, following her older brothers into the kitchen. "Maybe if-"

"Look," Jeremy said, turning on her to tell Chloe the same thing he always did to end the argument. "Mom and Dad left me in charge of you when they died. I can't let anything happen to you."

Chloe's eyes drifted downward as she remembered their parents dying words. Chloe was only 9 when it happened, and since then the three siblings have stuck together, and Chloe wasn't allowed to do anything dangerous. "Hey, Jer," Scott said, breaking the silence. "We got to get ready for the guys to come over."

This caused Chloe's eyes to search the faces of her older brothers. "Who's coming over?"

"Two hunters we met on the way home," Jeremy replied as walked over to his sister. He eyed the girl up and down and gestured to her sweatpants and old t-shirt. "So you might want to clean yourself up. You look like a slob."

"Hey!" Chloe giggled as she headed toward the stairs. "I'm not Scott!"

* * *

When Chloe had changed into a pair of tight jeans, a black camisole, and had pulled her wavy, brunette hair into a bun, she could hear voices from downstairs. Usually Jenna would have some of her friends from her job come over after work, and her brothers would hang out with them, but it made her smile to herself that they were actually going out and meeting their own friends.

When she hit the bottom of the steps, Chloe looked into the livingroom from the foyer and stood there watching her brothers talk to the two other men. They kinda reminded her of Jeremy and Scott; tall, butch, and tired. She remembered that her brothers had to drive 300 miles outside of New Hampshire for the job, so maybe the guys drove just as long.

"Hey, Creeper!" Scott called, causing Chloe to jump out of her skin. Somehow, even with his back toward her, her closest brother in age always knew what she was doing. And it scared the crap out of her. "Are you coming into the livingroom or are you going to stand by the steps for an hour?"

"You," Chloe said as she walked in, pulling the pillow out from behind his head and smaking him in the face with it, "Are a jerk. And we're not friends."

Jeremy sighed deeply and leaned back into the airmchair he sat in. "Chloe, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're the guys who are helping us out."

Turning on her heals, Chloe smiled at the two. "Hi," she said, politely. She then walked out of the livingroom and down the hall. "I'm getting a beer. Anyone else want one?"

Chloe was in the kitchen when she heard someone ask, "She's awesome! She you're girlfriend?"

"No. Our sister."

Chloe laughed inwardly at the fact that he didn't pick that up, and she sat down on the counter sipping her beer. This was going to be some fun couple of days.


End file.
